Sonic's Possible Beginnings
by authors
Summary: My own little version of Sonic's early adventures. Disclaimers at the end.


Speedster studios present:

A Greg Kelly production

Based on stories created by: Archie comics, and Francis and Robert. 

Sonic the hedgehog 

Beginnings.

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night. Wait a minuet the sun is still out. I SAID STORMY! That's it dragonair make it stormy. That's better in a nearby hospital a baby was born who was a bluish color with quills. His parents named him Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Now this sounds like a beginning where nothing will happen. Yeah right! For you see a couple of months later an oracle told them that soon an evil would come and try to take over Mobius. They will have to give Sonic to either a family member or a close friend. He continued after restoring his face. Then he will tell them when the time was right to see him again. So they took Sonic to his Uncle Chuck. There he lived peacefully for 5 years. Then Robotnik came and started to take over. Sonic and his uncle went into hiding for 5 years.

Chapter 1: The journey begins

Sonic came zooming into the lab testing out his new friction proof sneakers with instant buckling. When his uncle had some grave news, " Sonic do you know where Athair lives?"

" Yeah, why?" said Sonic.

"I want you to go to him and train under him and his grandson. Robotnik is coming."

" Robotnik, I can take him!" Sonic said.

" No you can't yet. You need more training. Now go got that." Said Charles

" Yes uncle." Said Sonic running out of there. It was a long. " No, it was not Greg not with my cool speed." You can talk too me. That is a first. " Yeah. Now could you make it a short time we got things to do here." Ok. It was short time before Sonic got to Athair. " Thanks." After Sonic told him of his predicament He said " Knuckles."

" Yes, grandfather." Said Knuckles dropping down from his glide. He was a red echidna with an Australian accent and one cool hat. " I want you to teach Sonic some fighting moves."

"Right." Said Knuckles as he knocked him out in the first round. "Ow! Greg why did narrate that for?" Sorry Sonic but you have to learn a lesson. For the next 5 years Sonic kept training. Learning new tequines and fighting skills. That's when Athair told him to head to the green hill valley. So after picking up his black belt " A black belt. Thanks Greg." Hey I have to be nice to you sometime don't I? Meanwhile a couple of robots attacked a poor helpless creature "You are under arrest for playing a Gameboy."

" Is that a new rule made by Robotnik. Well guess what he is a jerk."

" You are now under the charge of telling the truth." As they where taking the squirrel away they heard a cool sounding voice. " I'm sorry but I don't think he was invited to your party." 

" Who are you?" said the robot. 

" My name is Sonic." When he came out he stood at 5'11" tall, his hair was spiked, and he was wearing red and white shoes. "Now drop him."

" Yeah like you are going to stop us." Said the robot.

" Yeah I'm going to stop you," and before he robots could say anything Sonic went into a ball and smashed the robots. " Thank you" Said the squirrel. Meanwhile Robotnik was watching from his video screen. " I thought my robots killed him 5 years ago" He said stroking his mustache. 

Sonic was running through the valley when he saw Robotnik flying towards him. " I thought my robots killed you but I will finish the job." Said Robotnik whirling a huge mace. Sonic moved so fast that you could have sworn that it was Goku out there. Then while it was in upward swing. Sonic cut the ball. Then he said,"Wait Rubuttnik. Look up."

" Huh?" Robotnik said looking up his eyes grew as big as saucers. Just as the ball hit him. He said very painfully " I hate that hedgehog," and he flew away.

Chapter 2: sonic gains a brother and a new power.

Sonic was running through the forest when he heard a little fox crying. " Hey, what's wrong little guy?" said Sonic.

" I just saw my mommy get taken away by a couple of robots." Said the fox rubbing his eyes.

" Well, how about I take care of you till we find your mom?" Sonic said.

" Okay." Said Miles.

" Oh! Before I forget what's your name kid." Sonic said picking up Tails.

" My name is Miles Prower." He said, " But you could call me something else if you like."

" Okay, how about," Sonic looked at Miles 2 tails, " Tails?"

" Great" said Tails jumping for joy at his new name. So they wandered around for a little while till Sonic saw that Tails was gone from his sleeping bag. "Tails? TAILS! Where are you little buddy?" Uh sonic you're not going to like this but he is with Robotnik right about now. " What he's dead meat if Tails is hurt in any way shape or form," and Sonic zoomed out the area and spun the camera out of place. Meanwhile the swatbots where treating Tails like a sick wounded puppy. " This is fun." Said one of them.

" Yeah, he'll be a great slave bot to torture." Said the other one.

" Yeah! I should really get a slave of my own to play with." Said a certain blue hedgehog with fire in his eyes.

" You really should Sonic." Said the robot, " Wait a minute, pal please tell me I didn't see who I thought I saw." The robots turned around just to have Sonic spin dash one of them and spun the other ones head off. He used the head like a discus and cut the tree that Tails was attach to and he flew to Sonic just as soon as the tree came down. " Sonic," said Tails, " I just saw my mom robotized." He flew into Sonic to give him one big hug and Sonic said, " It's okay little bro." Sonic said hugging him back. "You've got me now and I promise you that I will protect you from harm."

" Do you really mean that by little brother?" Tails said eyes shining.

" Yes, and I will give you a special treat once we get to our next campsite." Sonic said picking Tails up. 

"All right." Tails said grabbing onto Sonic not holding back his tears and smile. Meanwhile Robotnik was checking his robot generator " Computer, are the new robots ready?" He said.

" Yes sir." Said the computer blinking.

" Ah. And here they are my special robots for the s, s, s, s, s squad."

"Scratch" and a chicken bot came out. 

"Grounder" and a burrow bot with a metallic ice cream cone for a nose. 

" And Coconuts" and out came a monkey bot. " With them I shall not fail." He said sinisterly.

(Please put some of the weekday morning cartoons here)

Ah, your are back and for a minute I thought I was going to do the rest of the story without you. Sonic and Tails were running through the forest when they hit a portal. They fell and found themselves in an ancient city " Where are we?" Said Tails. His voice was a little bit older for he ate a fruit, which made him smarter and older.

" I don't know little bro." Said Sonic scratching his head. Just then a huge, giantanic water monster came out. "HELP!" said a villager. He then looked at Sonic and then realized something. " Here take these emeralds and say super sonic," and he handed Sonic 7 magical emeralds. " Okay, Super Sonic," and when he said that he became golden with his quills standing. "Woah! Cool, but I think I better give Tails a power boost too. Hold on little bro. Power transfer." And Tails crossed his arms and said, " Turbo Tails." And he became a red two-tailed fox.

"All right Tails, lets destroy that monster." Sonic said.

"Right." Said Tails. They both caused a major battle with Sonic launching various special arts moves and Tails was launching Pokemon moves. Then Sonic said, " Lets finish this." 

"All right," Tails said," Hyper"

" Power," Sonic said, and they both said together, " Beam" and as soon as the monster was destroyed they were teleported back to their world. "Now that was fun." Said Sonic still holding onto the emeralds.

" Yeah," said Tails. Then a worried look came over his face. " Uh, Sonic look up." They looked up and saw a gaingantic air carrier.

Chapter 3: New enemies and old allies 

"How are we going to catch up to that thing?" Sonic asked.

" I think I know of a way. Come with me Sonic." Tails said flying. When they got to an abandon air strip, " Hey, There're kids reading this story you know." Said Sonic. I mean an airfield, " OH why didn't you just say so." Anyway, Tails went in and got out a red plane with the name Sonic on the end, " Sonic, I call this the Tornado." Tails said happily

" Cool plane Tails. How did you find parts for this?" Sonic asked while he was getting on top of the wings.

" Well, I had to do something with those robot parts." Tails said launching the plane. They were about to get to the craft when it started firing lasers at them. " Sonic, you get on the plane and I'll meet you on the other end." Tails said.

" All right, be careful little bro." Sonic said landing. Sonic ran through the fortress till he met up with Robotnik. " Ah, Sonic, so glad you could come and see me. If you are hungry then have a taste of one of my traps." Said Robotnik.

"Uh, I'll just have a chili dog thank you." Said Sonic narrowly dodging a laser beam. Sonic just happened to find a reflective surface and bounced the beam back at it. Robotnik ran away like a little coward. "Tails, fly me up to the jet." Said Sonic.

" All right." Said Tails. Sonic grabbed onto the wings of the shuttle when it docked with the death egg. " Ah, Sonic. Just the hedgehog I needed to try my newest toy on." Said Robotnik.

" You mean you actually know how to share?" Said Sonic.

" NO! I mean I'm going to try my newest robot on you." Yelled Robotnik. " Silver, destroy Sonic." And out came a robot that was acactly like Sonic. A massive battle ensued with Sonic taking some major blows. Then he had an idea he thew one of Silver Sonic dropped spikes right at the robot, destroying it. " Got any more toys I can play with Robuttnik?" Joked Sonic.

" Yes, allow me to introduce metal Robotnik," and out came a huge robot that could crush anything. The two went at it for a little while till Sonic did one cool spin dash at the stomach. "YOU FOOL! Do you realize that caused the self-destruct mechanism to activate? Well, at least I'll know you won't be surving this time. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." laughed Robotnik. 

" Oh, yes I will survive. Super Sonic," and he transformed just as the Death Egg exploded. "OH NO!" Said Tails still flying the plane. Just then he saw Sonic flying towards him "Hey Tails. You looked like you just saw a ghost." Said Sonic flying.

" Sonic!" Exclaimed Tails. 

" Hey, come follow me and I'll take you where you can receive more training." Sonic Said.

" Where's that?" Asked Tails. 

" The floating island." Said Sonic. When they reached the island, they immeadly met up with Knuckles. "Sonic," said Knuckles giving Sonic a high five " and how's my favorite little cousin?"

" Well, I just got a new family member, meet Tails." And Tails stepped out. 

" Hello little mate." Said Knuckles. "So what brings you to the island?"

" Well I would like for you to train Tails." Said Sonic.

" Of course I will. Tails allow me to introduce myself; I am Knuckles, guardian of the island and treasure hunter extrondair." And so the training commenced with Sonic and Tails learning some new tequines. " Well, goodbye mates. I've got to start treasure hunting now." Said Knuckles.

" Bye pal." Said Sonic as they took off. 

Meanwhile Robotnik was looking at a new robot, "All I need now is the life data from your counterpart, then you will be complete my Hyper Metal Sonic. When you awaken you will kill him. HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," And Metals eyes glowed red.

(PLEASE put the movie storyline here)

Chapter 4: Sonic meets up with the freedom fighters and seems to destroy Robotnik

A couple of swatbots were chasing a girl squirrel one-day. " Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, you are under arrest for high treason." Said the robot.

" Oh, Yeah. How high is that? 2 feet, 3feet, or 5 feet." Said Sally, who was about 5'4" had blue boots, brown fur, and dazzling red hair.

" All of the above." Said the robot. After a little while they cornered Sally. "Ha, ha. Now we got you." Said another robot that was taking over since Sally destroyed the leader.

" Hey leave her alone." Said a certain blue hedgehog.

" Yeah, other wise you're going to face us." Said a cute little two tailed fox.

" Huh, who's there?" They got their answer in the form of two blurs, an orange one and a blue one. "Uh thank mister." Said Sally.

" My name's Sonic." Said the blue bomber. When he saw her he got whammed. 

" My name's Tails." Said he," His younger bro."

" Wait a minute. Did you say your name was Sonic?" asked Sally.

"Yeah." Said Sonic.

"Oh, it's so glad to see you." Said Sally giving him a big hug. "I heard that Robotnik killed you 6 years ago."

" Uh, do I know you?" asked Sonic.

" Don't you remember that little squirrel you used to play with?" Said Sally.

"Oh, Sally!" Excailmed Sonic, hugging her back. " How have you been all these years."

" Well, leading a restince group mostly. Would you like to join?" Asked Sally.

" Sure, me and Tails just have to pack our things and we will join you shortly." Said Sonic.

" Great! Here's our corrindates." Said Sally handling Sonic a piece of paper. After Sonic and Tails packed up their belongings and their Pokemon, they got on the tornado and flew off. They landed, "Greg, don't you dare say roughly" Uh gently. "Thank you" Said Sonic. They found a secret entrance and they went on the biggest roller coaster ride of their lives. They soon landed in a big pile of hey "Hey, Tails." Said Sonic.

" Hey, Sonic." Said Tails. They walked for a little while when they stumbled apond a village. " Sonic, there you are." Said Sally. " Come on I'll give you a tour. Over there is our mechanics wizard Rotor." And Sally showed them a purple walrus. Tails immediately took to the workshop like it was made for him. She showed them some of the most important freedom fighters. When She was done she showed them their hut. "Great place Sal." Complented Sonic.

"Thank you," said Sally." Well good luck." 

(Please put some of the comic stories and Saturday shows here.)

One day Sally was looking at Nicole when a look of horror came across her beautiful face. "Uh, guys." Said Sally. "Come and look at this."

"What is that?" Said Sonic.

" It's called the Ultimate Ahinaltor. With this Robotnik can destroy anything." Said Sally.

" Well, we got to destroy that thing." Said Sonic.

" Right and I've got a plan." Said Sally. So they planned. Sally and Sonics job was to sabotage the main generator while Bunnie and Antoine blew it up. While Sonic and Sally were climbing the walls, Robotnik cut the rope. "SALLY!" Screamed Sonic as he activated the magnetic soles on his shoes. "Hold on Sally." Said Sonic gabbing her at the last second.

" Do I have a choice?" Said Sally sarcastically. Just then Sinvly dropped some oil on Sonic's hand. "NO!" Said Sonic as he raced trying to save her but it was too late. Bunnie and Antoine ran in when it happened. "Sonic, what happened?" Asked Bunnie.

"No, time to talk now Bunnie. Just get her back to knothole." Commanded Sonic, his voice getting deeper and darker.

"But, zee bombs are going to go off in 5 min." Said Antoine.

"All the time I need." Said Sonic. He ran into Robotnik's fortress kicking Sinivly into the garbage shoot. " Robotnik." Said Sonic as the robot fiend came into few. "Bad enough you have to take away everyone's families, but to kill Sally? That's crossing the line! TODAY'S THE DAY YOU GO DOWN ROBUTTNIK!" Said Sonic, with his anger now at full power. There was a huge battle with Sonic giving Robotnik punches, kicks, and various marital arts moves and Robotnik cutting Sonic with knives and trying to shoot him down with missiles. Then the place started to blow up. Sonic gave Robotnik one final mega kick. Sonic then woke up in the medlab of knothole. "Congratulations Sonic. You came out of there with minimal injuries." Joked one doctor.

"Is Sally all right?" Said Sonic weakly.

"Yes, but she is in a coma and I don't know when she'll pull out of it." Said one doctor. 

"Hang on Sally!" Said Sonic zooming out of there. He came to her stabilization case. "Sally, please come back to me." Said Sonic giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Did you say something Sonic?" Said Sally. She walked out of there with a smile on her face when Sonic told her the news. Sonic do you honestly call that a kiss. "You're right Greg. Sally come here." And Sonic gave here the biggest lip locking, gum sharing, "Gosh I hope my dad doesn't see us" kiss that would make anybody take notes. NOW that's what I call a kiss. "Want to go see a movie tonight, Sally?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure!" Said Sally.

Chapter 5: Tails gets a little older, a little wiser, and Sally gets a little sister.

It's been a couple of weeks since they brought the girl in and Sally was looking her worst. Like she had a bad makeup day and a bad hair day. "Sally!" Said Sonic scaring Sally out of her wits.

"Sonic, don't sneak up on me like that." Commanded Sally.

"Sal. That's not my style." Sonic then realized her current state. "Sally, are you all right?" questioned the blue hero.

"OF COURSE I'M ALL RIGHT." Screamed Sally with a voice that would deafen a KISS member.

"I better check." Said Sonic. He turned to face the computer. "Computer." He said. "Sleep status report on Sally." 

" Current record… 2 hrs. in 2 weeks." Said the computer.

"What! That's it you're definitely going to bed." Said Sonic picking her up by the waist and over her shoulder.

"Put me down Sonic M. Hedgehog." Said Sally trying to cut his back. Sonic entered his hut and threw her on the bed. "Now. Are you going to sleep or do I have to bring out the big guns." Said Sonic bringing out a red and white pokeball.

"The big guns?" Questioned Sally.

"Okay, you asked for it. GO Wigglytuff." Said Sonic throwing the ball. Out came a creature about 3'3"was pink and had long ears. "Wigglytuff sing attack." Said Sonic.

"Wiggly. Tuff, tuff. Wigglytuff." She said and she started to sing. Sally fell to sleep 5 min. later. "Well, at least she is asleep now. Now to got to bed myself. Go Snorlax." And he threw another red and white ball. This time a gray and pinkish creature came out. Sonic also released a ditto and had him transform into a blanket. Sonic fell asleep on Snorlax. Sally was dreaming when she saw this yellow light. "Sally, this is your father." Said King Max like he was in pain.

"Dad!" Said Sally in surprise, "Where are you!"  
"I am in where the void is at it's strongest. Help me my child." Said the king, his voice becoming more like a whisper.

"Dad! HANG ON I'm COMING!" Said sally in such a yell that it knocked Sonic off of Snorlax. "Lax?" Said Snorlax

"Ditto?" Said Ditto transforming back.

"Sally, where are you going?" Asked Sonic returning his Pokemon back inside their pokeballs.

"I'm going to the strongest part of the void." Said Sally

"What! Oh no you're not!" Commanded Sonic.

"OH Yes I am!" Yelled Sally.

"Then I guess the only way to stop you is this. Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, I Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, challenge you to a best 2out of 3 duel. You choose the first, I Choose the second, and we'll have somebody choose the third and to be our ref. If you win you can go to the void, if I win you have to stay here till that girl gets better. Do you accept?" Said Sonic, his voice sounding like a knight.

"Yes and I'll choose a chess match." Said Sally confidently.

" But I don't know anything about that game!" Said Sonic.

" I can choose any game I want." Said Sally

" All right we'll meet at noon." Said Sonic. He was up most of the morning playing against Alakazam in chess matches "Believe me Greg. He's good." Said Sonic. Then the clock struck noon. He entered the hut gallantly. "All right lets begin." Said Sally.

"Okay." Said Sonic. The match seemed to go on for minutes when Sonic saw a move he could quickly make. He tried it and failed. But then he saw that everyone was in shock. "What!" Asked Sonic. Sonic, your knight has her king trapped. "Really?" Yes, look. Your knight can take her king in the next move. "Well, I guess that's checkmate isn't it." Said Sonic unbelievingly.

" Yes, now what is your pick?" Asked Sally expecting a race.

"A Pokemon battle." Said sonic pulling out a blue baseball cap.

"But I hardly know anything about it?" Said Sally.

" It's only fair, you picked one I didn't know any thing about." Said Sonic.

" All right how do you want this match to be played out?" Questioned Sally.

" A 2on2 match, No time limit. Got it." Said Sonic.

" Okay." Said Sally. Sonic went back to his hut to get out 2 belts that held his and Tail's best Pokemon. "Here pick one." Said Sonic. She picked the belt with Vulpix and Squirtle. Sonic got the one with Charizard and Sandslash. The match began with Vulpix losing to Sandslash's cut attack. But Sally came back with Squirtle's surf attack on Sandslash. Then a fierce battle raged on with Squirtle and Charizard. Squirtle launched a fury of hydro pumps, water guns, and bubble attacks. While Charizard fought with flight, fire blast, fire spin, and flamethower. Then Sally had Squirtle use his water gun on Charizard's tail. "OH, no." Said Sonic.

" Well, I guess I'll have Bunnie pick the next one. See you tomorrow Sonic." Said Sally. The next morning Sonic was taken to a small arena. Oh, wait a second. I go to an announcer's booth. Welcome to the MCW (Mobius championship wrestling). Tonight's main event Sonic Maurice Hedgehog vs. Sally. Let's get ready to RUMBBBBBBBBBBBlllllllllllleeeeeeeee. And oh and Sally begins with a grand German suplex, but Sonic quickly gets out of it. Sonic quickly realizes what kind of suit she has on and takes a little while to get out of it. Sally tries to get Sonic with a half nelson, but Sonic reverses with a full nelson. Now she has him in a Mike Nelson, but Sonic reverses a Jimmy Nelson. Oh, but she tries a DDT and dodges it, could somebody get me a BLT. Sonic distracts the ref. And does a figure four liplock and he wins and the crowd goes wild. Woo. "Well, good match Sonic." Said Sally.

" Is that all you have to say?" Asked Sonic.

" Nope. You're also the best boyfriend a girl could have." And she gives him a big hug. Later that day Sally came in to check on the girl hedgehog when she saw her get up. "Hello." Said the pink hedgehog. " My name's Amy." 

" Hello. What are you doing here?" Asked Sally

" Well, first off you see my family died with a village years ago. I kept trying to find this group called the freedom fighters when I fell into a void. I came out a couple of years later just to fall on my face and faint. But now that I'm here that still doesn't change the fact that I don't have anyone to take care of me now." Said Amy hugging Sally.

"It's okay little sis. You got me now." Said Sally

"Sister?" Questioned Amy.

" Yep, and I'll protect you like Sonic does for Tails." Said Sally.

A couple of months went by peacefully. As Amy sat there looking at a beautiful, calm Scerne Lake. She kept thinking of how lovingly protective Sally had been and how nice Tails was to her. She then decided that she was going to tell them the truth. She called her sister, Sonic, and Tails to her. " Guys," She began. "I have a confession to make."

" You're not going to tell us that you're working for the bad guys are you?" Asked Tails.

" No. Actually you see. I'm actually a part of the void. Not just escaped from it. My original intention was to bring Sonic and Sally into the void and to kill you both. But that changed when Sally was acting nice to me. Now I realize why the void wanted to kill you, because you two hold the secrete to destroying him and that's the fifth element love. I hope you're not mad at me for lying to you." Explained Amy.

" Of course I'm not mad at you." Said Sally. " And if this void is bothering you, then me and Sonic will gladly destroy it."

" Right Sal." Said Sonic.

" Can I come too?" Asked Tails.

"No. It's too dangerous." Said Sonic

"All right." Said Tails crossing his Tails. They all got ready and entered the void when Sonic realized he had a stowaway. He looked into his backpack and found Tails. " Tails what are you doing here?" Asked Sonic.

" Well, I. AH!" Screamed Tails in agony.

"TAILS!" Said Sonic. Quickly rushing to his little bro.'s side and trying to find his medical equipment.

" It's okay Sonic." Said Amy.

"What do you mean it's okay?" Questioned Sonic his voice getting angrier.

" It's just a side effect of entering the void. Anyone under 16 will become 16." Said Amy.

" So no one under 16 allowed huh." Said Tails his voice deeper. He grew a couple more muscles, his tails were stronger, and he looked cool. The went on having to hold on to their loved one's hand for protection. Then they hit a maze where Tail's new I.Q level that matched Mewtwo's came in handy. Then they hit the core "All right, everybody look at your loved one and tell them how much you do love them." Said Amy.

" Sally, I don't need to tell you how much I love you." Said Sonic as he gave her one of the biggest lip locks of her life.

" Me, neither Amy." Said Tails as he did the same thing as Sonic did. Meanwhile the dark essence was trying to break Sonics hold. But Sonic just kept on thinking, " MY life is perfect. I have a brother and a girlfriend I don't need anything else." Then a red, blue, white, and green flash surrounded Sonic. Then when it cleared there stood Elemental Sonic. He was 6 feet, was still blue except for green tips at the end of his quills, his shoes were pure white, his eyes were fiery reds, and his heart was pure pink. "Sally," He said his voice sounding lovely, "I want you to take Tails, Amy, and your dad and get out of here."

" But, what about you?" Asked Sally worryingly.

" Don't worry about me, I'll take care of this creature." Said Sonic. "I don't want anything to happen to you got that."  
" All right." Said Sally giving him one more kiss on the cheek. Sonic turned to face the void. "NOW you will be destroyed." Said Sonic.

" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Foolish mortal hedgehog now witness my true form and despair." Said the void transforming into a huge crystal creature.

" No thanks." Said Sonic. Then the void tried a crystal wall but Sonic just became pure water and phased through it. Then it tried spikes but Sonic just used his fingers and sent the spikes back at him. Then Sonic unleashed a lighting kick, followed by a fire spin dash. Then the monster started to powering up for a death blast. Sonic held his hands to form a fireball. "I call upon the four elements of the universe." As he said each name he sounded like their respective ruler. "EARTH" Robin Hood

"WIND" Moirrissett

"WATER" ANDROMIDIA  
"FIRE"BARRYMORE and out came a multicolored engergy blast that blew the creature up. When came back to Mobius he saw Sally and Tails crying over Amy's body. AS soon as Tails' tear dropped Sonic said " LIFE RESURRECTION POWER" He pointed his fingers at Amy and fired a pink beam at her Sonic then went back to normal. " Sally, when are we going to the mall?" Asked Amy.

"What?" Wondered Sally.

" Don't you remember? You said we could go to the mall today." Said Amy.

" Isn't getting kind of late." Said Sally looking at her watch.

"UH OH! Tails run!" Said Amy but it was too late, they got put to sleep by their elder siblings. 

" I don't know what you did Sonic, but thanks." Said Sally. So sonic what did you do? "Well, Greg I gave Amy a past. She has basically the same origin as Tails but she thinks that she and Tails snuk into our backpacks when we went into the void." Said Sonic. Well, goodbye pal, see you next chapter.

Chapter 6: Sonic gets engaged, expects a little sibling, and enters a great race

Well, for the next few months nothing important happened except for Sonic finding his parents again. 

One night Sonic walked out of his hut looking for one of his uncle's perma-rings (These are the rings in the Sonic games and NOT from the Saturday morning ones) once he had found one, he spun his greatest spin dash shorting it to a finger size. " That's perfect" Said the hedgehog to himself, " Now where in the world am I going to find the perfect emerald?" 

How about on the floating island.

" Thanks Greg!" said Sonic and he zoomed on over to his cousin's. 

" Sonic what are you doing here?" Asked the red guardian.

" I need an emerald to put on this ring." Said Sonic.

" Sure!" Said Knuckles, soon later he found the perfect emerald and also came to a realization, " All right, so who's the girl?" 

" Well, here's her picture." Said the blue dude handing Knux a picture of his only love.

" Well, you've got good taste mate. Oh, where does the time go? It seems like it was only chapter 1 since you was only ten (Sniffles):, ( "

"Buy Knux!" Said Sonic leaving. After telling Tails the plan he put his little bro to sleep and went to bed himself. 

The next morning Sonic woke up. " Morning preparation sequence engaged" said the computer and sonic was slung out of bed and into a tube where his shoes were placed on his feet. Then Sonic red the note. " Dear Sonic, I want Some peanut and jelly waffles, with orange juice and cereal, Thanks, Love, Tails" Sonic then landed in the kitchen. " Time for morning training, like Darkwing Duck used to say ' stay sharp, stay fit, stay fed!" Said Sonic as he pressed a button on a control and out popped 2 waffles. He grabbed the waffles and threw 'em on an open Charmander furnace. He the spin dashed two oranges in half and squeezed them into a glass. Then once the waffles were complete he grabbed two knifes put one in a jelly jar and the other in a peanut butter jar. He then twirled in midair and put peanut butter and jelly on one then in a fluid motion like it was a martial arts contest did the same thing to the other. He then spin dashed two buns, thew two wieners, and threw his world famous chili. Then using a bowl caught some shooting cereal. The caught some Dr. Pepper in a glass and then said, " Ah, everything for a well balance breakfast…except the milk" Sonic then moved to the left fast, but still got his foot squished, " OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WHY DO I ALWAYS FORGET THE Suk Fils de Cheinne milk!" Said the hedgehog. After He ant Tails ate, Tails went to work on his part of the plan. First he picked up Amy. " I already did that thank you." Said Tails. Then he and his girl went to Sally's house. " Sally!" Said Amy.

" What is it?" Asked Sally.

" Tails, just remembered this chemical plant zone that he and Sonic destroyed a long time ago." Said Amy.

" If it's destroyed then what's the big deal?" Asked Amy.

" There's still a chance Sinvly might used that technology of the water Robotizer and contaminate the water supply!" Said Tails.

" Well, what are we waiting for lets go!" Said Sally.

" Now you're sure Snivly has no idea about this place right?" Asked Tail's girlfriend.

" Sure!" Said Tails.

"Great their gone!" Said Sonic, " Now to get to work." First he tossed in some salad. Then Sally's favorite food, shrimp, on the barbie, (See not only did Sonic learned how to fight from his cousin Knuckles, but also he learned how to cook) then he made some strawberry ice cream. " Now for me. First, some chili for my chili dogs." Said Sonic throwing some spices, peppers, and adding one little drop of Jason's secret sauce. " Now the smell test. Charmander." Said Sonic.

" Char?" Said the cute, little, red lizard, with the cutest blue eyes, oh he's so cute it's adorable!

" Go about three blocks away and sniff." Said Sonic.

" Char!" Said Charmander running about three blocks away, then he sniffed, " CHARRRRRRRR( Glows) izard!" Said the evolved form.

" Level 76, perfect." Said Sonic. " Now for the rest of the desert. First a big pot." Said Sonic. Then he brought out some Galain herbs, some Airian air, some Aquairian water, and some Lavacus peppers. " Now throw in the herbs, now add the water. Now to very quickly throw a bottle of air into the mix. Now the peppers. And Finally (Brings out a rose and throws it into the mix and like siblings who haven't seen each other in years mix together into a batter) Now to make the cake." Said Sonic. " I wonder how Tails and the others are doing?" Asked Sonic to himself. Meanwhile, Tails, Amy, and Sally were running from a bunch of swatbots. " I thought you said this place was deserted Tails?" Asked Amy.

" Apparently I was wrong!" Said Tails, then they were corned. Suddenly Tails saw an opening from a ventilation saft. " You guys go on ahead I'll distract them." Said Tails.

"What about you?" Asked Amy.

" Trust me okay." Said Tails.

" Alright." Said Amy, she then started to follow Sally, then turned back just to hear, " TURBO TAILS!" she was blinded for a few seconds by a blinding green light, then she got whammified. She saw the new Turbo Tails, he had extra muscles, his tails were stronger than before and was pure red. " Now who's first?" Asked Tails. He first went into a spinning razor leaf attack, then the quickly moved his fingers and said " TRI ATTACK!" said Tails in a Trunks esquse form. Meanwhile Some robots were monitoring the fight, " Master Snivly, we have a strange energy emitting from the fox known as Tails." Said Pkmn 230.

" Put it on screen." Said the creep. " Amazing! His power level is going up. 9,000, 10,000, 11,000 ( Ha! I've got more power than he does- Vegita) And it hasn't stop!" Said he slimeball surprised. Then after Tails destroyed the Swatbots, he into the ventilator. " Tails could you do me a favor and tell me the next time you're going to turn into Turbo Tails?" Said Amy.

" Oh, sure! You saw didn't you? Please don't tell anyone." Said Tails Breathlessly for you see as long as Super Sonic isn't active, Tails can't stay as his Turbo form for a while.

" I won't, and I think you're a hunk in any form." Said Amy and she gave Tails a quick liplock. Meanwhile Sally found a new dress and a note, " Sally, meet me near Blastoise lake for a romantic dinner, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, Sonic." Sally soon go her dress on and went out her dress by the way look like Sailor moon's, but the bottom half was blue, the upper part was white, the shoulders were blue, she had red circlets, and a pink brooch on. And at the lake Sonic was in a tux and Sonic everyone is surprise that you've got a tux on, " Well, Greg I figure since, tonight Sally will be my moon princess, I might as well be her Tuxedo Mask." Said sonic as he went behind a tree and went out as Darien. " Okay now Pokemon check, Bulbasaur?" Asked Sonic.

" Bulb." Said Bulbasaur; he had a green tux on with a green tie.

" Charmander?" Asked Sonic.

" CHAR!" Said the little lizard, with a red tux and a yellow tie.

" Squirtle? "Asked Sonic.

" Squirt, tle, Squir tle, Squirt Squirt, Squirtle, Squirt." Said Squirtle in a blue tux and a brown tie (And in case you don't speak Pokemon, he said, " the name is tle, Squir tle, Pokemon 007) 

" Pikachu?" Said Sonic.

" Pika, Pi!" Said Pikachu in a Yellow tux and a brown tie.

" Here she comes." Said Sonic. " Ah, Sally, welcome." Said Sonic.

" Oh, Sonic this is wonderful and you've even got my favorite music playing!" Said Sally. (Pretty please, start playing how deep is your love)

" Here, allow me to show you to your seat." Said Sonic. After they were seated Sonic said, " Pikachu and Bulbasaur, please bring me and the young lady here the salad and the drinks." Said the romance Hedgehog. After the salad was delivered, Sonic had Chary deliver the main course, and as Sally picked up a chilidog and ate, Sonic picked up the other end and when they reached the middle, they gave each other a big liplock. Then Sally had some Strawberry ice cream. Then Squirtle delivered the cake and when Sally had apiece she was stunned for a few seconds and saw Sonic. "Sonic, what happened?" Asked Sally.

" That was a piece of the heart cake. It didn't received its name because it is in the shape of the heart. It got it because it's recipe originated from Dreamcus, the love planet. Lovers have seen their true love with this, Brothers who had rivalries have given their siblings a hug, and warring countries have stopped wars because of this cake." Said Sonic.

" Oh, Sonic." Said Sally.

" Care to dance Sally." Asked the cool dude.

" Sure." Said Sally. Then they danced for a couple of minuets. Then he and Sally went walking the moonlit beach. "Sally," began Sonic.

"What Sonic?" Asked Sally.

" I, uh. Who am I kidding I'm no good at this." Said Sonic handing her a ring case. "Here, you might get the idea." Sally then opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring that resembled Sonic's power ring in the center was a beautiful emerald that matched Vileplume's beauty.

"OH Sonic! Of course I will." Said Sally giving Sonic a big hug and kiss. When Sonic got home he saw his mom looking like she had something to tell him. "Sonic, come here." Said his mom

" What is it mom?" Questioned Sonic.

" How do you feel about not being the only child any more?" Said his mom.

"You mean you're pregant?" Asked Sonic happily.

"Yes." Said his mom solemnly.

"Hold that thought." Said Sonic zooming out of there. He went to the nearest church and said on both knees "THANK YOU!" Said Sonic hopping around. 

"Mind if I join you. Thanks!" Said Tails also jumping happily. They both went to the camera and squished a pizza and a chilidog into the camera.

Meanwhile back on the floating island Knuckles was looking at a rejuvenation vase that contained Robotnik. "Is it time?" Asked Knuckles to his grandfather. 

"Yes, release Robotnik. He should know everything by now." Said Athair. Knuckles slowly opened the vase and Robotnik came out with an evil grin. " All right. The team I pick is the freedom fighters and emeralds I pick are the ones of the shadow, lighting, and life." Said Robotnik as he got teleported away. AT Robotropolus Snivily was sitting at his chair. "Ah! Wonderful City I've run." HE said with a smirk.

"I think you mean that I run." Said Robotnik holding his laser at his nephew.

" You wouldn't hurt your favorite nephew?" Sinivly said begging

" No, I would blow his head off." Said Robotnik firing the laser at Snivily. I will quickly get away from this scene.

Back at knothole Rotor sounded the alarm for he saw Knuckles. " What is it?" Asked Sonic.

" UFO coming in at mach 1." Said Rotor. Just then Knuckles landed.

"Knuckles, buddy. What brings you here?" Said Sonic.

" You know this guy?" Said Sally. 

"Fellow freedom fighters meet Knuckles, my cousin." Said Sonic once everybody was there.

" How do you do princess?" Said rad red kissing the top of her hand. " I see my cousin has great taste in picking finances. Now down to business. There is a legend I must tell you." And he began his long story.

Once upon a time there was this evil water monster called Chaos that ravaged the land and destroyed all those who opposed it. Then a brave echidna came out and destroyed the beast. Then he put the monster's powers into 7 emeralds. 4 of them to represent his elemental powers. Another one for lighting, shadow for his powers, and life for his life engergy. Then it was foretold that one day an evil would come and try to change everything. A race for these 7 emeralds will be held with the first one who found the floating island picking his opponents and his 3 emeralds. The others will have to try and find the other four. Whoever gets them first will put them in an order that will decide the fate of the planet. If the life one ifs in the center, happiness and life will spread across the world. If it is the shadow one, evil and death will spread. 

" So when can I pick the 3 emeralds?" Asked Sonic after the story.

" You didn't find the island first, Robotnik did." Said Knuckles," He came to the island before you were born and try to take over, but my grandfather drove him away." 

" And you're going to tell us that Robuttnik is alive right." Said Sonic.

" Yep. You have about a month to get ready. See you then mates." Said Knuckles flying off.

"By pal." Said Sonic. Well, IT will soon begin.

The End

Production and Just about everything legal by. Greg Kelly.

Special effects: Alakazam

Stunts: Mewtwo and ditto

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles c Sega. Freedom fighters and other characters copyright Archie Chapters 5&6 based on stories by Francis and Robert, Pokemon copyrighted by Nintendo

No Pokemon or robots were harmed in the making of this film. 


End file.
